


5 presents

by KathleenRaven



Series: Have yourself a merry olivarry christmas [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5 Things, Alpha Oliver Queen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Omega Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenRaven/pseuds/KathleenRaven
Summary: 5 Christmas presents Barry gave to Oliver
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Series: Have yourself a merry olivarry christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576822
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	5 presents

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write omegaverse or something like that, sorry if there's any mistake

**1\. The mask**

The first Christmas present Barry gave Oliver was without even planning it, when they had just met; even though the alpha had been a total idiot to him at first, he couldn't help it, before he knew it he was already mixing the chemicals. He had to leave while Oliver attended to Arrow's business but when he got to Central and his lab he called Felicity

-I left something for Oliver, I hope he likes it- he said before saying goodbye

He didn't know it until much later (falling into a coma and running at super speed catching criminals kept him busy) but that gift meant a lot to Oliver, it had given him what he needed to protect the most important secret of his life, although later it would become a way for Oliver to have him by his side while he accomplished his mission.

* * *

**2\. The sweater**

In his first year of being Flash he had not been able to give Oliver a Christmas present, both were busy, Barry chasing the man in yellow and Oliver fighting to the death with Ra's Al Ghul and disappearing for a month, the following year he decided that he wanted to give him a present intentionally, in his annual meeting of facing an enemy in team he discovered something interesting "I'm not cold, Barry" that was the phrase that triggered his idea, he was aware that Oliver was a vigilante and an alpha but he was a bad liar, the advantages of superhuman speed is that you can see things that others cannot and only a fraction of a second was enough to know that in fact Oliver Queen is getting cold.

He thought of something that would fit Oliver's style, after visiting several stores he found what he was looking for: a black jacket, made of leather, very much like a movie biker, he hoped he had got the right size, he called the Starling vigilante and asked him to meet, they would meet on the roof where Barry told him about his powers, it didn't take him long to get there but anyway...

-You're late, Barry.

-I'm sorry, I was wrapping this -he gave him the gift

-Thank you, I'm sorry I don't have anything for you

-There's a way you can make it up to me- answered Barry with a strange look, Oliver knew what he meant

-It's okay just this once

Oliver rarely liked hugs but there was something about Barry that called on him to want to make an exception, before he knew it the speedster was already putting his arms around him, he reacted quickly and hugged him too, it felt so good to hold him like that, he took a deep breath, capturing Barry's omega scent, it was an addictive fragrance, so focused on it was totally unaware that the brown haired man was doing something similar, after a while they let go

-You ran all the way from Central, didn't you?- Oliver asked.

-Yes

-Come on, I'll take you for coffee, I know a place that serves a good chocolate cake

Barry smiled and followed him. When they arrived at the cafeteria they occupied a table and Oliver suddenly remembered the gift, while waiting for their coffee he began to remove the wrapping

-Are you going to open it now?

-Yes, or is it something I should see for myself- asked the blond man with a mischievous smile

-No, no, you can open it- answered Barry, his cheeks had a lovely shade of pink

Oliver finished opening the gift, took out what was inside and smiled

-I know you said you weren't cold but I saw it and I thought you'd like it

-I like it. Thank you, Barry.

The speedster smiled again, he didn't know that Oliver gave a bigger meaning to his gift, for the first time in a long time he felt that someone cared for him in spite of his stubbornness in saying that he was fine by himself, it was a simple hint that he should warm, but he wouldn't expect less from Barry, Flash, the guardian angel of Central City and apparently the personal angel of Oliver Queen.

* * *

**3\. The mark**

After that first coffee there were many more, they had been dating for almost a year, even though Barry now used to do everything fast they were taking their relationship slowly but surely. He didn't want to seem obsessive but as a scientist he had to investigate, according to the data he found most alphas were marking their partner between the first 7 and 12 months of relationship, he and Oliver were finishing their 11th month but it hadn't happened yet.

Oliver told him that he didn't want to pressure him, that he didn't mind waiting, but Barry felt ready now, maybe he should just let him know, give him a little encouragement. Recently they made the decision to live together at Starling, Barry insisted on decorating the place, so now there was a big green pine tree in the middle of the living room along with a lot of colorful lights

Oliver got a message from Barry asking to meet him specifically in the living room when he got back to the apartment, the blonde opened the door

-Barry?

He saw the lightning and then he heard it

-Here, Ollie

I never would have imagined what was found, under the Christmas tree was Barry with a big red bow, the interesting thing: that bow was all he had on

-Do you like what you see?- asked Barry, trying not to sound as nervous as he was

-Yes- replied Oliver with effort, he could hardly think clearly, his alpha instinct only screamed: claim

-I thought I could give you your present earlier this year, I hope you don't mind

-What do you mean? -His alpha side was overwhelmed, seeing Barry like that and on top of that his smell was driving him crazy

-I'm ready, Ollie, I want you to mark me

-It's still too soon

-Ollie, you know as well as I do that you're lying, you want this too. Why do you keep saying no?

-It's a lifelong bond, I don't want to force you to be stuck with me forever, if one day you realize you deserve better...

-No, I wouldn't find anyone better than you, I love you Ollie, that's why I'm here now

-Are you sure you want this with me?

Instead of a verbal response, Barry preferred to be more direct, moving around a bit to make his neck visible to Oliver

-All right- replied the blond man, breathing heavily

-I'm glad you said that. I was starting to feel awkward here

Oliver came up to Barry and took him in his arms to the couch

-We're going to have to do it here, I don't think I can handle getting to the room

-Anywhere is fine

Barry laughed when the first thing Oliver did when he put him on the couch was to remove the bow, with a sweet, loving kiss they began.

  
***  
Oliver woke up still hugging Barry, the fireplace still gave them warmth although not enough anymore, he would have to go for a blanket but he didn't have the heart to move and wake up his omega, he smiled when he saw him breathing softly, he ran his hands over his brown hair to get it out of his eyes, he was calm and satisfied; He looked a little lower and admired the mark on Barry's neck that still looked very red, he bent down and left a kiss on it, then he mumbled happily 'mine', as if he had heard it, Barry moved still in his sleep and cuddled even more in Oliver's arms.

The blond man stood there, just looking at him, before the mark that man already meant everything to him, now he loved him more than ever, for giving him his trust and for loving him in spite of everything

-I love you, Barry Allen- he said and then kissed him on the forehead

Too bad he was asleep to listen, he'd tell him when he opened those beautiful eyes

* * *

**4\. The ring**

Living the way they did wasn't easy, there would always be something or someone who threatened Flash and Arrow, this year Barry almost lost count of the times he felt he could lose Oliver, he wasn't going to let that happen.

He had been considering it for months, but finally decided that he would do it at Christmas: he was going to propose to Oliver; he needed some help from the Arrow and Flash teams but in the end he was able to do it, he couldn't wait to see him.

***

He had been trying to find Barry all day, in the morning he sent a message telling him to go to the arrow cave (for the last time Barry, we don't call it that) there he met Felicity and she told him that Barry had left something for him on the salmon ladder, when he got to the top he found an envelope, inside there were indications "To find what you are looking for you have to go back to the beginning" the beginning of what? After a few seconds of reflection she understood and went to what used to be the division of applied sciences of Queen Consolidated, there he found another envelope, this one said "I slept 9 months dreaming of you" along with a train ticket to Central.

When he got off the train he had no doubt where he had to go, when he arrived to Star Labs he was received by Cisco, who gave him the next clue, this one said "First we were partners", he went to Jitters where he met Iris, she gave him another indication "Flash wouldn't exist without you", he returned to Star, On the roof of the building where Barry told her he had powers, there was another clue there "Here we become something more" he remembered the cafeteria where they had their first date and first kiss, at the table where they usually sat there was another one evelope "The place where the first time meant forever" that meant it was time to go home.

When he entered everything looked dark, as he walked into the room it was easier to know where he was going as it was lit by the Christmas lights, next to the tree he saw Barry waiting

-You finally found me, Ollie, it took you long enough

-Not all of us have super speed- -replied the archer with a smile

-I always knew you were special, I admired you even before I met you, when you finally gave me the chance I realized that you were not only a hero but also an extraordinary human being, even though you don't see it that way; I know that doing what we do puts us in danger but that's just another reason to stay together, we've been through a lot these years, I don't know what the future will bring but I want you in it, Ollie, that's why I want to ask you to be my partner forever - Barry knelt down in front of him - will you marry me?

Oliver blinked in confusion for a moment, the alpha in him was feeling displaced, he should propose, but the rules were made to be broken, to hell with it

-Yes, Barry

The speedster got up and went quickly to embrace his alpha, trying to prolong it as much as possible (you had to be lucky to receive hugs from Oliver Queen) he held him in his arms, when he separated he took his hand and placed the ring, it had a small red stone embedded next to a green one

-I have something planned after this, but you have to wait until the room

-I'm following you

-Catch me -he said before he ran away at normal speed

Oliver smiled before going after him

***

As it often happened, Oliver was awake while Barry was sleeping, this time no nightmare took away his sleep, it was just happiness, he was so happy he didn't know what to do with himself, for the umpteenth time he saw the ring that adorned his ring finger, now he was engaged. He got up and checked the pocket of his jacket, the one Barry gave him a few years ago, what he was looking for was still there: an engagement ring, at first sight it seemed simple but inside it was engraved with a lightning bolt and an arrow, taking advantage of the fact that his omega was quite sleepy he took his left hand slowly and put the ring on it, he was longing to see his face in the morning when he realized it, he smiled and went back to bed, hugged Barry and finally fell asleep.

* * *

**5\. The news**

They were in front of the Christmas tree as it was already tradition, there were still a few days to go but Barry had insisted on giving Oliver his present before, the speedster seemed nervous, shifting his weight from one foot to the other

-Is everything all right?

-Yes, Ollie.

-You don't exactly look good

-I'm sorry, it's just... It's better if you see for yourself

He gave Oliver a package, inside was an envelope, in it was an X-ray, no, more like an ultrasound, it was...

-You're not going to say anything- asked Barry nervously as he saw that the blond man was petrified

-Are you...?

-Yes, Ollie, we're having a baby

Oliver didn't miss the moment and ran to hug him and fill him with little kisses, then held him close, leaving his hands on his abdomen

-How did what...?

-You see, Ollie, when an alpha and an omega...

-I don't mean that- he interrupted- I thought you were taking the pills Caitlin gave you

-Remember the day we were at Central, struggling with that meta that turned everything to stone?

-Yes 

-I hope you also remember what happened when we came back here, that day I forgot to take the pills, that and my fast metabolism...

-I'm glad you forgot.

-So did you like your present?

-It's the best you could give me

-I love you, Ollie

-And I love you, Barry

Oliver gave Barry a kiss on the cheek and smiled, he had loved all the gifts he had received in previous years but the real gift he received the day he met Barry, now he would have with him what he always wanted: a family, there was nothing else that could make him happier.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Merry christmas everybody! :)


End file.
